Let's Make a Date
by S.Spooky
Summary: A year ago, Kairi had fallen on bad luck when she chose him to be her boyfriend. Now, she finds herself making a similar decision as a contestant on a popular dating game show. Here's hoping it all works out.
1. The Next Show

Hey! Long time no see, huh? I hope you all been doing well. I hit a wall after writing **_I Dare You To..._** It wasn't until **Craxuan** suggested a brilliant idea. He knew that writing multi-chapter stories is a brain stresser. One-shots were easier. This story isn't a one-shot at all, but it is significantly shorter than my other multi-chaptered fics.

Anyways, the story originated from an old comedy/improv show called **_Whose Line is it Anyway? _**starring Drew Carey, Wayne Brady, Colin Monchrie, Ryan Stiles, and a surprise guest. Everything was made up on the spot. One of the games they played was called _Let's Make a Date_. Most of the performers were male so someone had to play the role of the female. Laughter ensued, and all hell broke loose. From that game, it spawned this idea. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

_-Chapter One-_**  
The Next Show**

"Hey! Welcome back to 'Let's Make a Date!' Now is the time in which the lovely bachelorette will now make her choice of which bachelor to date. Remember, the lucky guy and girl will have a romantic evening at the Twilight Town Resort and Hotel sponsored by Scrooge's Ice Cream Parlor."

The game show announcer strolled from the middle of the bright lighted stage to the periphery as the camera zoomed to the girl's smiling face. It was now or never.

In dramatic fashion, the lights dimmed and a single spotlight beaming down on her. A low drum roll could be heard. The crowd grew loud, calling out suggestions as to which boy the girl should choose.

Selphie's eyes grew wide at the upcoming announcement as she swallowed the rest of her popcorn. 'Let's Make a Date' was the top rated game show on television, conveniently slotted in the afternoon. Aside from not doing homework, it gave her something to occupy her time with after school. She followed the show religiously since it first premiered, and it became an instant love. Obviously, the hot guys who were hidden behind the screens were a nice bonus. It was like the producer had a shipment of cute, perfect guys each and every episode.

"I hope she chooses number 1. He sounds really sexy," the girl said with an expectant smile on her face. Selphie scooted closer to the screen, clutching the remote control in her hand as the girl on the television walked towards the silhouettes of her potential suitors. Faces hidden from the public, they sat, answering questions to hopefully entice the girl to pick him. The girl stood next to the third screen.

"Ohmygosh," Selphie squealed. "She's going to pick him! Oh, he seems really dreamy, too. Ah, my little heart can't take it."

"I choose guy number #3," the girl finally said, quelling the drama and Selphie's minor panic attack. The lights suddenly turned on, the sound of lively pop music filling the area. She pulled back the screen, revealing a smiling face and a set of brown eyes. Selphie gasped, he was drop dead gorgeous: tan skin, strong build, and a pretty smile. Those two would make a really cute couple. The crowd cheered at the selection while a chorus of sighs emerged from all the females. The girl reached over and looped an arm around the boy's neck, pulling him into a simple kiss.

The announcer congratulated the pair as he ushered the couple to the back. Pulling a microphone from off-stage, he looked straight into the camera. "I hope you all enjoyed the show today, and we'll be back tomorrow this time but not the same _place_."

Selphie's thumb froze over the power button on the remote control. She had nearly forgotten that the show's popularity stemmed from mobility, rather than marketability. Thanks to a multi-billionaire owner, each and every show was taped in a different location. Moreover, residents were chosen as contestants. Fundamentally, it was a genius tactic to promote the show by engaging in tours while setting up people together.

"Tomorrow, we'll be hitting the shores of Destiny Islands. So, if you're in the area, drop on by. Maybe you could have a chance to find love. Till then, take care of yourself." The camera zoomed out to show footage of the new couple hugging and smiling together as the credits began to roll down the screen.

Selphie turned off the television and dropped the remote on the couch. She was filled with excitement as a smirk dressed her face. An idea was forming in her mind, and she rushed off upstairs into her room. She couldn't wait for tomorrow.

-KH-

Kairi groggily walked out of her first period class, dragging herself outside of the room. She was evidently tired, rubbing her eyes as she clutched her textbook in her arm. The lesson today was on the Pythagorean Theorem, or was it on Pascal's Triangle? All these triangles were making her head spin. Math is definitely a subject that shouldn't be taken in the morning especially after a pathetic breakfast of glaze donuts downed by a cup of cold milk. Kairi groaned in displeasure, hopefully the next subject would be nicer. As she was about to turn into the hallway, a shrill greeting shot through the building making Kairi feel like she was shot out from a cannon.

"Kairi! Hey, wait up!" a voice called after her.

The tired girl turned around, unfazed and unaware of a bright yellow blur that was coming straight for her. It was Selphie no doubt, pushing a couple students out of the way. One boy in particular hit the deck as if an earthquake drill was in progress. He curled into a ball as the crazy girl stampeded past him. Finding he was still alive, the poor kid scooped up his books and backpack and scurried into the safety of the nearest room.

"Kairi, Kairi, Kairi, Kairi," Selphie panted as she leaned against the wall. Despite her tired state, a small smile was on her lips and her eyes were beaming in excitement. "Guess what?"

"What?" Kairi simply responded as she made her way to her locker to drop off her stuff. It was probably another rumor or the appearance of another hot transfer student. Destiny Island was surely a wonderful vacation spot that attract a lot of tourists and thrill seekers. It was bummer that a school was planted on it.

"'Let's Make a Date' is taping today at Destiny Islands after school. Isn't that great?"

Kairi shoved her book into her grey locker, lips pursed trying to figure out where she heard that name before. A few seconds later, her eyes grew wide as she remembered the first and only time she saw the show at Selphie's house. _Bingo_! "Yeah, I remember now. It's that show about those cute guys and that girl. This must be a dream come true for you then."

"Nuh uh, not me," the girl stated. "For _you._"

"For _me_?" Kairi furrowed her eyebrows wondering what was going on. First the math lecture was completely over her head, and now, Selphie was talking in riddles. This was all too confusing.

"Yeah," Selphie nodded. "I'm not the one who needs a boyfriend."

"But I don't need a boyfriend, _anymore_," the redhead stated. It was always weird that Selphie, the most flirtatious and boy-crazy person she knew somehow managed to always stay single. Kairi shook her head. _I don't need a boyfriend. Boys are stupid._

"Come on, Kairi. You haven't been yourself since you know…" Selphie's eyes darted left and right, cautiously looking out for wandering ears. "…he _cheated_ on you."

Now it was Kairi's turn to scope the perimeter. Finding the hallway nearly empty, she brought her head back down, talking to her best friend like they were in a football huddle. "I never wanted to talk about that ever again. I can't believe you'd bring that up! Cloud is a jerk who only cares about his hair and his stupid motorcycle. I'm glad he's with Tifa."

"I know that," Selphie softly said. "I was there, remember?" She embraced Kairi in a hug, positioning her chin on the girl's shoulder. Selphie knew that Kairi was still bothered by this. She wasn't the cheery, happy girl anymore. Her bright smile didn't glisten like it used to, and her purple eyes seemed to have lost their luster. "That's why I'm saying that you should go and find someone who will make you happy."

Kairi took a step back. She placed both hands on her hips, defiantly. There was some resentment in her voice from the wounds of a broken heart.

"Yeah?" she scoffed, squinting her eyes until they were fine line. "Who?"

-KH-

Sora's eyes shot open and he quickly sprang up from under the shade of the paopu tree. The sound of drills and loud beeps awoke him from his afternoon nap. A few yards away from him, he found construction workers hauling boxes full of lights, chairs, and electrical equipment into the stadium. Confused and somewhat irritated, the spiky brunette walked to the production site evading wooden pillars and giant workers. He finally found the one in charge- a thin framed man in a dark purple tuxedo and bowtie.

"Excuse me," Sora called out, interrupting the man who was busily looking at building plans.

He lowered the document to find a teenager with crazy looking hair and blue eyes.

"Why, hello there," the man greeted. He pulled on his sleeve to look at his wristwatch clicking his tongue all the while. "I'm sorry, kid, male selections aren't taking place for another hour."

"But I-"

"Whoa. It's okay," the man stopped him, placing a hand on Sora's shoulder. "From what I can tell, there are a lot of beauties on this island." He shielded the sun from his eyes, looking out into the distance. "I don't blame you for wanting "in" so badly."

Sora opened his mouth to ask exactly what he wanted "in" for, but an illuminated sign was hoisted overhead. It told him everything he wanted to know. _Oh. _Dumbfounded, the boy shook his head. _You gotta be kidding me. _Sora simply stood there remembering the last time he saw this show. While working on a science project with Selphie last year, he was forced to complete the assignment solo while the girl sat and watched tv for the entire week. They did get a good grade, but the memories were something he wanted to forget.

"Hey kid, you alright?" the man asked waving a hand in front of Sora's face. "You know what? I have a genius idea. Let me help you out here. Since you're here early and saved me time from finding a contestant, I'll let you on the show."

"…As a contestant?" There was a slight hesitation and internally, Sora was thinking about passing. However, the man wouldn't have any of it.

"I won't take no for an answer, kid," the purple dressed man said, shaking his head. "Look, you did me a favor, and I'll do you one. It's like the whole back scratching thing. Go on the show, get your fifteen minutes of fame, and you'll never see me ever again. Come on, what do you say?"

"I don't know. I'm not really-"

"Contestants eat freeee," the man slyly butted in.

_This guy won't let me get a word in, huh? Oh well. I guess I could do it for the food. I haven't eaten since lunch, and cafeteria food isn't the best in the world._

Sora stuck out his hand and the man happily grasped it. "You got yourself a deal. Now, where's that buffet?"

-KH-

"Are you sure you don't want to do this?" Selphie asked for the millionth time today. The bell had rung, signaling the end of the day. Everyone was heading home. It had been a long day. Unfortunately, Kairi lived on the same block as her yellow loving, chatterbox friend. The walk home slowly turned into a game of '21 Questions'.

Kairi shook her head once again. Her neck was getting a really good work out, but her patience was wearing thin. "For the last time, I'm not interested!"

Selphie frowned. This was supposed to be easy, but Kairi was being more stubborn than usual. All she wanted was to pair the red headed girl with someone who would treat her right and never hurt her. Was that too much to ask for?

"Kairi, I don't want to see you sulking and sighing anymore," the girl softly said. "I miss the old you."

"I don't. The old me was stupid to believe Cloud. If _he _was here, he'd understand."

"Ah yes, him. But, you know, Sora is not here."

"He really seemed to understand what I was going through, unlike you," Kairi said, rolling her eyes. "I'm sure he'd agree that I don't need a boyfriend."

"Whatever," Selphie said lightly. "You haven't seen that guy since last year. So I say, forget Cloud, and him, and go find someone else."

"I'm not going to find someone else, because I don't need a boyfriend!" Kairi pressed the walk button at the crosswalk.

"Are you sure?"

The redhead sighed. _Not again._ She took a step off the pavement just as the WALK sign appeared. However, she was held up as a man in a red convertible pulled up beside her.

"Ohmygosh, you're from 'Let's Make a Date'," Selphie gasped.

"You are correct, miss," the driver said, pulling down his shades. He rolled up his sleeve and glanced at his watch. "I'm sure both of you ladies heard that we are filming here today. I was wondering if I could convince one of you to appear on the show."

Selphie gasped again at the turn of good fortune. Excitedly, she nudged Kairi forward. "My friend wants to do it," she chirped.

The man smiled brightly as he opened the passenger door. Kairi took a glance behind her, shooting glares at the innocent and whistling Selphie. "I don't know," the red head said.

"You know, that's exactly what this one boy told me today. Ironic, huh? Boy, the world sure is a small place. I think it would be fate if you two hooked up," he laughed.

"I'm not so sure. I don't believe in love _anymore_."

"No? But I'm sure you believe in the gold stuff- munny. If you find out that the guys aren't to your liking, we'll give you the munny that was supposed to go towards your date."

"You can do that?" Selphie piped in.

"Of course. However, it never happened before. Love is a powerful thing. You know what they say 'munny can't buy happiness.'"

Kairi rubbed her chin for a moment. Free munny did sound good. More importantly, rejecting every guy on the show would prove to Selphie that was serious about staying single. "I'll do it."

"Yipee!" Selphie cheered. She closed the door after Kairi got in. Once the car rolled down the hill, the girl took out her cell phone. According to the time, she had a good half hour to get home. She wasn't going to miss today's episode. _Screw homework!_ _I gotta record this.

* * *

_

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


	2. Lights, Camera, Action

_-Chapter Two-_**  
Lights, Camera, Action**

Sora awoke to someone banging on his trailer door. He looked around, remembering where he was at the moment. There wasn't much to look at except for clothing racks and empty hangers. On the other side were mirrors, making the set up look like a normal dressing room. It was all coming back to him now. He had just eaten his meal, an all-you-can-eat spread that was provided for the cast, then spent the rest of the time snoozing. Groaning, he rolled off the bed and onto his feet. He unlocked the bolt and slowly opened the door. Outside there was a lady with short raven black hair standing there. A hanger of clothing was draped around her arm.

"Morning sunshine!" the girl greeted with a smile. "These are for you."

Sora rubbed his eyes as he took a gander at what the girl was holding. She was holding clothes, obviously, but what caught Sora off-guard was the color scheme. If he didn't know any better, he could have sworn someone raided his closet at home. The reds, blues, and yellows reminded him of his childhood outfit. Sora shrugged. At least he wasn't asked to wear pink.

"Showtime starts in fifteen minutes, and the producers would like you to wear these," the girl continued saying as she tapped her watch. "They think it's better than your usual black. I don't really agree since black is entirely sexy."

Evidently, the girl was dressed from head to toe in nearly all black. She was wearing a black vest which was opened up to reveal her dark top. There was a name badge hanging around her neck, and upon second glance Sora was able to put a name to her face. Yuffie was part of the staff, serving mainly as assistant security director.

"Make sure you're out by fifteen. I don't want to break down any doors. Got it, kiddo?"

Sora nodded his head as he took the articles of clothing and turned inside. "Thanks." He closed the door and tossed the clothing on the bed. After a while he was fully dressed, and to his surprise the clothes fit perfectly. _First the similar colors and how on earth did Yuffie know my size? Yeah, my closet was definitely raided. _He turned around a couple of times admiring himself in the mirror. The zip-up vest fit comfortable over his shoulders and in usual open style showing off some traces of muscle the light shirt couldn't keep under wraps. His eyes moved down to his shorts. He didn't wear shorts often, except for swimming. Usually, it was just his baggy black pants. Sora scratched his head for a moment. _Maybe I should wear shorts more often._

Looking like a million bucks, the brunette walked out of the trailer and stepped onto the white colored sand. Despite being all the way in the back, he could easily see and hear the excitement around him. On the other side of the gate, a long line was forming. The people there were mostly teenage girls and probably would be this afternoon's audience. Sora stuffed his hands in his pockets, moving closer to the giant arena. It had just finished being set up, the construction workers no where to be found. There were lights and camera people all over the place. He snaked his way past other trailers, two of which housed the remaining contestants. The brunette wondered who they were, and the blinds added to the mystery.

"Ah! There you are," someone from the distance called out. "Come, come. It's time for you to take your place." Sora looked up in the direction of the voice. He did a double take. Sure the voice was familiar, but Sora's eyes weren't registering the figure. Gone was the host's purple outfit. Instead, he was wearing blue. Sora chucked to himself. _Is that satin?_ He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, leading him to a vacant booth. Inside was a simple brown leather chair. Sora took a seat and immediately felt consumed by the soft cushiony cow skin. The screen before him was set up so he could easily see outside but making it impossible to peer inside.

"Alright Sora, just relax. All you have to do is answer the questions to the best of your ability," the man said. "We'll start soon once the other boys file in, and the crowd is seated. Any questions? Do you want water or something?"

Sora shook his head," But I do have a question. Who are the other boys?"

"The first one is Riku. The other is some guy named Axel. He's a real hothead and could make this show the most interested we had in quite some time. If that's all then I got to get going. We still need to do soundcheck. Good luck, kid."

Sora reclined in his seat, pleasantly surprised that Riku was on the show. He smiled. Riku and Sora were childhood buddies, but the older boy had grown up to be quite the ladies' man. His flowing silver locks and enticing green eyes made all the girls swoon. However, it was his dark and mysterious side that melted the girls' hearts into smooth milk chocolate. The guy was a smoothie.

Sora's head shot up as loud pop music filled his ears. The screams and cheers produced by the audience was deafening. Sora looked out in front of him, surprised at the large numbers that gathered. It seemed like the entire island showed up! Every seat in the stands were filled, and everyone was sitting elbow to elbow. There was practically no breathing room.

"Helloooo everybody to 'Let's Make a Date'. Allow me to welcome you, our live and loud audience and especially those watching at home. I'm your host, but you already knew that. So let's introduce someone you may not know. Bring her out!" The host pointed his hand to the side, directing the camera to an empty corridor.

Kairi walked on stage amidst the cheers and claps accompanied by Katy Perry's 'Teenage Dream', a fitting song no doubt.

_I might get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be you teenage dream tonight_

"Any of the contestants could only dream of dating this red haired beauty," the host spoke over the cheers.

For Sora, this wasn't a dream. It was pure reality, and he nearly fell out of his seat in shock. Being Kairi's friend, he knew about _him_ and what had happened. It definitely surprised him that she was taking another shot at love. _Maybe she is ready this time._ Sora shrugged. It had been a year since they talked last, going to different schools and all. Kairi was the mayor's daughter, making her primed to attend Destiny Academia. Sora attended Destiny High, the school at the bottom of the hill. This was good news for Sora though; there was no other girl he had eyes for.

The host took Kairi by the hand, escorting her to the single seated couch. She took a seat and waved her hand at the crowd.

"Welcome Kairi," the man smiled as he took a seat across from her. They were set up like an interview with a glass coffee table separating them. "Thanks for being on the show. Are you ready?"

"We'll see," the girl answered.

"I like that. Obviously, you can't see any of the guys, but you know what they say 'love is blind' and whatnot."

The audience laughed at the pitiful joke as the man continued. "For those who have never seen the show before, Kairi, will ask three bachelors questions provided by these cue cards." He slipped a stack of cards facedown on the table. "Judging from the answers, she can make a good judgment on which boy she'd like to date at the end of the show…or not. If Kairi does end up choosing someone, the couple will have a romantic evening at the Radiant Garden Resort and Spa. This is our most exquisite prize yet, provided by Cid's Gummi factory."

The crowd cheered. The prizes were always extravagant. They really knew how to take care of couples.

-KH-

Selphie smiled as she sat on her couch, the volume on her television set turned high. She didn't want to miss anything that was going on. The DVR was recording, the chips and candy were plopped in front of her, and she was excited. Selphie listened intently as the host asked Kairi a couple questions about herself, giving the audience more depth about her nature.

"Well, I was in a relationship last year. It didn't end so well. The guy I dated turned out to be a total jerk," Kairi said.

"But you're totally over it now, right?"

"Oh yeah, definitely. My best girl friend, Selphie, really helped me through the tough times. She kept telling me to move on. She's really energetic, and it made me feel better. I love that about her."

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" Selphie shouted at her television.

"That's good to hear," the man said. "Was Selphie that girl walking with you today? Was that her?"

"Yeah. We live on the same block so we walk to school together everyday."

"Sounds good. So, Kairi let me ask you. Are you ready?"

Kairi nodded as the crowd whistled and cheered. It was unanimous. Bring it on!

Selphie screamed as the show switched to commercial. She hated that! Sighing, she paused the recording and stood from her seat. She was running low on edibles so she decided to make a quick trip to the kitchen to fill up. Opening the cupboard, she slid out the boxes of gummy bears and tossed him on the table. Next were the drinks. The fridge was stocked full of her favorite- orange soda. Popping one open, she took a sip. Then grabbing the candy from the table, she made her way back to her seat just as the final commercial was playing.

_Hey there. Tired of long inter-galactic trips? How about those pesky asteroids that keep crashing into you? Then maybe it's time for the newest in gummi ship travel. Introducing our newest model, the Gungrir. This guy is loaded with two more cannons and padded with extra gummi blocks for protection and comfort. Yes! But don't take our word for it, here's company president Cid on the recent development: "It's a blast!"_

Selphie nearly choked on her soda when Cid came on. As usual, a toothpick was dangling from his mouth. However, it was the pained expression on his face that took the cake when he said that cheesy line. Selphie wiped a tear from her eye as she hit the record button when the show came back on.

"Welcome back!" the host greeted behind a smile. "If you're just tuning in, you made it right on time. Kairi will now being the interrogation. Good luck Kairi, and good luck boys."

Kairi picked up the first card, an amused smile on her face as she looked at the question. "This is for bachelor number one. If you used a pickup line on me, what would it be?"

Riku cocked an eyebrow. He normally didn't use pickup lines. His best weapon was his smile, but being hidden behind a screen took that weapon out of his arsenal. He didn't know too many pick-up lines. The ones he did know were told to him by Sora. Never in a million years would he guess that he would have to use one now.

"Do you have any raisins?" he started.

Kairi giggled. She never heard this one before. Usually the ones she heard were about rearranging the alphabet, farts, and heaven.

"No," the girl answered.

"How about a date?" Riku finished.

It certainly wasn't his best, but at least it got Kairi to laugh a little. He'd just have to work his magic in the next round.

Kairi tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she asked bachelor two (Sora) the same question. She had to admit, she wasn't liking this idea in the beginning. However, these questions were fun.

Luckily for Sora, he'd been practicing pickup lines since puberty. It was his way to get carnal knowledge of a lady, on the premises. He had hoped to try one on Kairi, but that punk, Cloud, beat him to it. It was a good thing he saved one, unknowingly, for this moment.

"Can I borrow a quarter? I want to call my mom and tell her that I met the woman of my dreams." Sora pumped his fist, as if he won an award. Ironically, the boy spent most of his time dozing off. It wasn't farfetched that he had an occasional dream with Kairi in it.

Selphie laughed as soda squirted out her nose. That had to be the most used pickup line in history. If she had a quarter for every time someone used that on her, she'd be broke.

Kairi smiled. That was a sweet one, albeit a common one. Sure, they were cheesy, but at least it proved a guy had guts to try and talk to her. "Okay, bachelor number three. What's your pickup line?"

Axel cracked his knuckles, readying himself for his try. "You know, you look really hot! You must be the reason for global warming."

That generated a couple of snickers from the crowd, especially those on the left side of the bleachers.

The host picked up a microphone and spoke into it. "Just as predicted, this show is off to a hot start. This concludes the first round of questioning. We'll take a quick break, but stay tuned. You don't want to miss this."

-KH-

The host pointed at the crew to cut the signal from the cameras. They would be back after the commercial break, and it gave him some time to ask Kairi about her impressions.

"So what do you think, my dear? Any clear favorite yet?"

"No, not yet," the girl answered. "Bachelor two's answer was really sweet despite being used a lot. Bachelor one's pickup line was creative. I like how he punned the fruits. That was clever."

"So…it's between one and two?"

"I don't know. It's too early, I think."

"Yeah, you may be right. Oh, before I forget, you don't have to ask all three bachelors the same question. You have plenty of cards to burn through if you need them."

"I know. Pickup lines are always fun though," Kairi explained. "I'm big on humor so that's why I wanted to do it."

"T-minus two minutes," the prompter called out through a bullhorn.

Kairi sat in her chair as she gathered her thoughts. She had to admit, being up here was kind of fun.

* * *

Bummer the fun has to end. I'm starting school again. Break is over for me. My cousin still has another two weeks to party it up. Lucky punk!

For those who know me knows that I update nearly every 2-3 weeks. That won't be the case for this story, however. Due to school and such, I'll have the following chapter out next month. This story isn't long. I'm guessing this the stortest multi-chapter fic I've written.

On a sidenote, I intended to put this up yesterday night, but I fell asleep. xD I also feel a nap coming on, so I'll leave it at that. Take care you guys.

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


	3. Hot & Crazy

_-Chapter Three-_**  
Hot & Crazy**

Loud music blasted from Selphie's speakers, signaling the return of the show. Running frantically out from the restroom, the hyper girl jumped over the backrest of her couch and landed cat-like on the cushions. She reached over and hit the red record button on the remote control. _Made it!_ She took a deep breaths, thankful for her surround sound audio speakers. Not a single moment would be missed as long as Kairi was on that stage.

Kairi picked up the next card that was lying on the table. After reading it once in her head, she looked over to bachelor one. "If you could take me anywhere on a date, where would you take me?"

Riku rubbed his chin as a smirk grew on his face. This was the type of question he was waiting for. It was time for him to work that charm. "I hear that the Restoration Committee has finished restoring Radiant Garden. They say the marketplace is grand with cute little shops. The castle is refurbished with flowing white waterfalls all around. I think it justifies its name very well. Of course, with you, I don't see anything else more radiant."

Kairi blushed crimson as oohs and aahs filled the air. She was a sucker for compliments, and the adventurous side of her was beginning to show. A trip to Radiant Garden sure sounded tempting.

Sora gritted his teeth as he saw Kairi fanning herself with her hand. She was biting her bottom lip trying to hide her grin. For his sake, it stared to look bad. If asked the same question, he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to give a better answer. His experience talking to girls (especially the pretty ones) was elementary compared to Riku's. Sora bit his lip, not enjoying the feeling of incompetence.

The red head tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, finally calming down. She asked Sora the same question. "Okay, number two; see if you can beat that answer."

Sora gulped. He was scared that this would happen. "I don't know if I could beat that answer," he said honestly.

"It's alright," the girl said. "Just try. You know, I'm easily pleased."

Sora nodded his head. Kairi was easy to please, most of the time. Usually a cup of paopu ice cream was enough to make her smile all day. She liked to add sprinkles and gummy bears and sometimes even M&M's. It was her favorite after school snack.

"Number two? Your answer?"

"What? Oh, right! Sorry about that," Sora recovered. He almost forgot he had a question to answer. Now was not the time to daydream about her. "I like to look at the stars. So, I'd probably take you to the jungle and go stargazing while lying on the tree canopies. Also, we could probably go on a hike, swing on the vines, and go swimming." It sounded childish, but it was the honest to god answer. Besides, those were things they both used to do as kids, minus, the swinging on vines part.

"But what if we get attacked by raging animals?" Kairi inserted.

"I'd protect you," the boy simply answered, no hesitation found in his voice.

A giggle could be heard from the crowd at the thought of a single boy standing up against a stampede of elephants. What they didn't know was that Sora had experience dealing with animals. He spent years traveling with a goofy dog and a trigger-happy duck.

Kairi looked unsure. It was wild and definitely not the answer she was looking for. However, before she could ask a follow-up question, Sora met her hesitation with two words.

_Trust me._

The words echoed in Kairi's ears before driving down into her heart. Usually painfully memories of Cloud betraying her would come back. The feelings of malice and anger would well up inside her until she became an empty shell, void of feelings and refusing to be comforted. The last time she trusted someone, her heart was shattered as if elephants did indeed crush her chest. She vowed never to trust again.

_Trust me._

_But, who are you? _Kairi struggled as her inner thoughts took hold of her. It was like she was placed in a hypnotic trance, Freud tapping into her unconsciousness. She was at the core of her being.

_Just trust me._ All she could hear were those soft words in the distance. They sounded warm and welcoming, a sound she hadn't heard in quite some time._ You can do that right, Kairi?_

"Kairi. Are you okay?" Sora asked.

The redhead blinked a couple times as light entered her glazed eyes. Shaking her head to brush the cobwebs out, she found herself back on the stage. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that, I blacked out for a second."

"Are you sure you can continue?" the host asked. "We can stop if you'd like."

"Oh no, I'm perfectly fine. Thank you. And thank you too, number two," Kairi whispered, barely audible to hear.

Selphie wiped a tear from her eye as she took a sip of her drink. Witnessing the mysterious boy calm a conflicted Kairi was heart-warming. With just two words, she could see a little bit of the old Kairi return, and she smiled seeing a pure tiny smile on her friend's face.

"C'mon number two!" Selphie cheered loudly, slamming her crumpled soda can on the table. "You better win. I'm pulling for ya!"

Kairi took a deep breath as she grabbed the next card, her eyes gracefully moving from Sora's silhouette to the card stack. "Bachelor number three, what is the dumbest thing you've ever done?"

Axel thought for a moment. How should he tell his life's story? He practically came into the world destined to do crazy things. It was hard to just pinpoint one. _Couldn't she have asked for a top 5?_

"Probably, the most stupid thing I ever done was _accidentally_ lighting my house on fire." Yes, he did say accidentally. Most of the time, the burning he did was on purpose. There was nothing more calming than the smell of sweet carbon and sulfur in the morning, afternoon, and night.

"How'd you end up doing that?" Kairi asked, intrigued. She kind of had a thing for bad boys which was how she ended up dating Cloud. She didn't know too many high school guys who drove motorcycles.

"I lit a firecracker, and it flew the wrong way. It torched the front of my house."

"That's crazy! I bet you got into a load of trouble for that."

"Eh…not really. I had to listen to neighbor, Saix, give me a lecture for an hour, but it's whatever."

Kairi turned to bachelor number one, wondering if he was capable of doing anything just as crazy or extreme.

"I'm not crazy," Riku explained. "Only for _you_, that is." He smirked; somehow the power of that smile was too much for a simple screen to hide.

A couple girls in the audience fainted. Its permeating effects were too strong to be hindered and too hard to resist. He was too smooth, and after a recent collision with his dark side, you could say he was one smooth criminal. Ow! Annie, are you ok?

"Whoa, can we get the medical staff out there?" the host concernedly pointed out. "Bring out a couple of fans also. It's getting kinda hot in here."

While the stage crew busily worked on the ventilation system, Kairi took this moment to have a private side conversation.

"That number one sure knows his way around the ladies, huh?" the host asked her.

"Yeah, he sure does," Kairi smiled. "With moves like that, I wonder why he doesn't have a girlfriend. I know one girl in particular who would go absolutely gaga over him."

"So you don't like him?"

"I didn't say that." A slight color brightened her cheeks. "It's too early to tell, right? Besides there's bachelor two and-"

"Ah, yes, bachelor two," he hummed. "Now he's a good one."

"He's not as aggressive as the first, but I think he's a sweet and caring guy." _Not to mention a little childish. Cute._

The man agreed. From the get-go, he had a good feeling about that kid. He couldn't put a finger on it, but by the time this show ended, he'd know. "What about the last boy?"

"He sounds fun," Kairi said, dismissingly.

"Hey, down there! We're ready to go," Yuffie called from high atop a ladder. The ceiling fans were twirling slowly, solving the ventilation problem.

The host nodded, pointing at the nearest camera. "Thanks for being patient with us. When they said that Destiny Island had sun all year long, they really meant it." He pretended to wipe the sweat from his brow as he turned his attention to Kairi, signaling her to resume.

Kairi reached for the next card. "Bachelor one, do you have any hobbies?"

"I run track and from fangirls," the boy stated, muttering the last part so no one could hear. It was during a frantic attempt to evade raging hormones that Coach Phil took notice. He had never seen anyone, god or mortal run at such a speed with enough control to hurdle over trashcans and lunch tables.

_So he's athletic…_ A thought ran through her head which made her blush crimson. She pictured those classic _Bay Watch_ scenes. Instead of Pam Anderson, it would be bachelor one, coming down from the tower, shirt off, six-pack reflecting the sun off his tone body. Kairi was evidently drowning her thoughts. Riku had better know CPR.

Kairi fanned herself with her hand, as she grabbed another card. This one was for Sora. "Do you have a secret talent, bachelor two?"

"I play the guitar and sing a little bit. I used to sing in the Atlantica City Choral- no pun intended."

"That's so awesome," Kairi beamed. "I wish we had a guitar. I'd love to hear you play something."

"I can easily arrange that. Yuffie, if you'd please be so kind," the host called.

Instantly Yuffie ran on stage, a guitar held in her hands. She walked around to Sora's booth, slipping him the acoustic guitar. "Good luck, Spiky. Knock 'em dead!"

Sora took the guitar, unexpectedly. He didn't know he'd have to play something. Embarrassed, he rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know what to play."

"Play _I'm Yours_," someone in the crowd shouted.

"No, play _Cooler than Me_," someone else suggested.

"Screw that! Play some Sabbath!" A male in the audience threw up the Dio devil horns.

Sora laughed as he strummed the guitar. It'd be pretty hard to rock out on an acoustic guitar. Those pinch-harmonics just wouldn't sound right. He continued strumming, waiting for inspiration to hit him. The crowed looked on. Some swayed to the improvised melody while others tried to add their own lyrics. After plucking three specific notes, it finally came to him. "Let's try this one_._"The entire crowd grew silent until the melody kicked in. There was an eruption of claps and cheers as Sora sang the first word.

"Aw, this song is cute," Kairi said to herself. "I love Bruno Mars!"

_And when you smile the whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Cause you're amazing just the way you are…_

Sora was given a stand ovation as he finished, the group of guys in the corner busting out the lighters. Kairi, however, was still awestruck. She never knew anyone could play/sing any better. It sure beat out the original, that's for sure. It was the first time she'd ever been serenaded, and she didn't want it to be the last.

Sora carefully set the guitar down, feeling butterflies in his stomach as he caught glimpses of Kairi smiling. It was a good sight to see, and a sight he wished he'd see more often.

"That was great!" the host exclaimed. "Wonderful."

"Go bachelor number two," a corner of girls screamed, holding up a make-shift sign.

"Will you marry me?" another voice frantically called out.

"What the-?" Selphie blurted out, coughing on her soda. What was this blasphemy? "Back off tramp, he's Kairi's!" She glared menacingly at the screen, fist shaking. No one was going to take away Kairi's future boyfriend!

Still on the topic of hobbies, Axel once again, related it to fire. He liked to set things ablaze and watch it incinerate. His response elicited a 'hell yeah' from the limited amount of guys who were present.

By now it was pretty easy for Kairi to narrow down the field. Two of the bachelors were what she would be looking for, the third was a bit too hot to handle. It was nearing decision time- after the break.

* * *

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


	4. Fate

Y'know, after reading the entire story from start to finish, with this chapter being the last one, I came to the conclusion that this story sucked. It sounded like a good idea when I first started. Then it went down the drain.

So, if anyone still cares to read it, here's the last chapter...

* * *

_-Chapter Four-_**  
Fate**

Sora turned on the sink letting the crisp cool water run along his hands. He was thankful for the break, a final moment of solitude to calm his nerves. Kairi's decision was coming up, and he couldn't help but feel a tad nervous. Hopefully he made the right moves to impress her. He didn't have honey filled words like Riku or the fiery spark like Axel. His honesty would have to be enough. Deep down, he wanted to tell Kairi how much he cared for her, how much he loved her, and how she meant the world to him. It had broken his heart to see her so depressed. The happy girl he once knew had become withdrawn and distant.

Thinking back, he remembered that fateful night on the beach. He sensed something was not right, and it irked him. Sleep was impossible. Sora reached for his jacket and slipped out of his house. The last time he had this feeling was about a year ago when news broke that Kairi and Cloud were an item. His stomach was tied in knots, and a panging feeling kept hitting his heart. He felt sick. His thoughts took him on an emotional roller coaster ride with turns of jealousy and hatred that made him want to scream out. Eventually he felt the cool breeze blow past his face and the crunch of the sand beneath him. Looking up, he found Kairi sitting there down by the water. Fate was cruel tonight, for she was the last person he wanted to see. Sora stood at a distance, watching the moon illuminate her cherry red hair. Slowly, his ears picked up the faint sounds of sobs. The girl was crying. He bit his lip, knowing that he could never be mad at her. Shedding his pride, he quietly approached the girl and took a seat at her side.

Kairi had her face buried in her hands, her chest heaving from all her crying. Sora lifted his hand and placed it gently on the girl's shoulder giving it a comforting squeeze. The girl looked up. At first the tears in her eyes and the dark night made it impossible to see the person beside her. But after a while, the brown locks of spiky hair told her that Sora was here. She smiled, perhaps, for the first time today.

"Are you alright, Kai?" Sora asked as he wiped the tears from her cheeks.

The girl nodded, sniffing. She cleared her throat and brushed the hair away from her face.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Kairi shakily exhaled. She told him about what Cloud did to her and the amount of pain it caused. Never before had she ever been humiliated and distraught in all her life. Sora just listened, rubbing circles along her back to calm her. It seemed to work. The girl had stopped shaking, and her voice returned to its calm nature. He was even able to get to her laugh.

As he listened, he couldn't help but thinking about his own feelings for the girl. It was tough for him when Kairi was dating Cloud. All their frequent talks had slowed to the point where he feared they would finally cease. Out of respect, he steered clear from the couple. There was no way he wanted to be a third wheel. The feeling of being excluded, coupled with his jealousy and sadness would prompt him to do something he might regret. He had recurring thoughts of punching Cloud in the face. It would make him feel better. As a matter of fact, he was feeling better now. They had broken up, and here he was comforting the girl, drying her tears and making her smile.

Sora turned off the faucet and dried his hands on the paper towels. He could hear people running through the halls outside, and he knew they were getting ready for the finale. _I should get ready too._ Sora exited the room and traced his way back to the stage. Slipping behind the screen, he waited as he pictured Kairi's smiling face. Reality hit him as butterflies fluttered in his stomach. Kairi could pick him. Axel. Riku. The chance of her picking him was looking slim. The time in the restroom was supposed to be calm him, yet he was now troubled. He had been disappointed once. He wouldn't be able to handle it a second time.

_Kairi might not pick me._

-KH-

Selphie sat on her couch. The show was finally concluding. Excitement filled her. On screen Kairi, too, sat. However, her face was stoic with no sign of tipping her hand. There was a hush that filled the auditorium. It was the deciding point.

"Come on, Kairi!" the girl cheered from her seat. "Choose number 2!"

The lights dimmed to the sound of a low drum roll. The entire stage grew black. A lone spotlight shone down on Kairi.

"It's time, my dear," the host whispered to her from offstage. "Make your pick." Kairi could imagine a glint in his eye though it was dark all around her. She got up and started walking.

Each step she took on the quiet stage sounded like a bass drum was being hit. Selphie chewed on her fingernails, eyes barely open as if she was watching a horror film. The truth was indeed scary. She could choose bachelor two, but what would happen if she didn't? The thought ran through the hyper girl's mind, and she crossed her fingers for luck.

Bachelor number two had all the qualities she had deemed perfect for Kairi. He had a touch of boyish personality to match his sincerity. Simply put, he seemed like a good guy. Kairi needed someone like that in her life. Selphie had nearly fallen on her face when Kairi told her that she was dating Cloud. She had enough information on the guy to know that he meant trouble.

"What do you mean you are and Cloud are _dating_?" Selphie asked, shock written all over her face.

"Yeah, Cloud and I are going out. It's great isn't it?" Kairi could sense some tension flowing from her dearest female friend. "This is what you wanted, remember? You wanted me to go out with a guy."

"But not Cloud! Seriously, Kai, the guy is bad news."

"How do you know that? He brought me roses, for crying out loud! I'm sure you're over exaggerating," the girl said as she took of a whiff of the freshly picked flowers. The bouquet consisted of a mixture of red, pink, and a dash of white roses. Baby's breath was added for decoration, and lace was tied around the vase.

Selphie shook her head. Her friend was obviously smitten, but she was about to slap some sense into the girl. "Cloud is only doing this to get back at Tifa," she explained. "Kairi, you're putting yourself into the crossfire."

A crossfire of Cupid's arrows Kairi thought to herself. "Cloud said he _loves_ me, and I believe him. You don't have to take his word, but at least believe that I'm making the right decision."

Selphie, uncharacteristically, closed her mouth. She forced a smile and whispered in her ear. "Don't let me say 'I told you so', ok?"

That was before Kairi and Cloud's breakup. She hadn't said _I told you so_. Now she wished she could be there on stage with her friend to tell her to pick guy number 2!

_I'm telling you, pick number 2!_

-KH-

Kairi could feel her heartbeat quicken as she approached the silhouettes of the three boys. Her original plan of just taking the money and run was out the window. She was ready to love again with _him_. Thoughts of Cloud filled her head. She had chosen him and had come to rue it. What made her think she could make the right choice this time around? She glanced at the camera wishing that Selphie was here to help her. She needed her beaming smile and overzealous personality to calm her. During the break, Kairi had given her choice much thought. There was uncertainty, and the choice that seemed plain as day had vanished the moment the spotlight beamed on her.

She was going to choose the guy that she felt comfortable talking to. Sure the other two had much to say, their points valid and interesting. Yet, _he_ had spoken with such plainness and openness. There was no alternate motive behind his words. Kairi had thought back to the talent and hobby portion of the telecast. She had been courted by wild athleticism, tender words, and burning passion.

Kairi's thoughts shifted back to the present. All around her, she could feel the stare of the audience on her back. It was time.

The girl walked up to the silhouette and reached out her hand. Grabbing the rope, she hoped for dear life she was making the right choice.

The audience gasped as the sheet fell. It slowly wafted to the ground revealing spiky brown hair, blue piercing eyes, and a cheesy grin.

"YES!" Selphie boomed. "Booya!" Kairi chose bachelor number 2, er…Sora. The girl fell on her butt, a tear falling from her eye. _Only you Sora… I should have known. _She let out a breath at the pleasant surprise.

Kairi, too, looked surprised and stood there for a second before her brain kicked in. Standing before her was Sora. In the stadium, on the _beach_, was he. Fate had an ironic way of working, she figured. However, there was no strangeness in this moment as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Loud, blaring music played overhead as the veils uncovered the other two contestants. Riku and Axel smiled as they approached the couple to offer their congratulations.

"Way to go, Sora," Riku said as he clasped his best friend on the shoulder. He stepped off the stage as he shared a laugh with Axel.

Kairi lifted her head, her eyes catching his. "I don't know what to say," the boy whispered.

"Let's start with why you didn't tell me sooner," she suggested with interest. "I never knew you felt that way about me."

Sora scratched his head for a moment. This story was going to take all day and maybe all night. He had more than 10 years of feelings he had to mow through.

"I liked you the first time I saw you smile," he said. So that was what...since we were kids. From then on I always wanted you to be happy. I wanted to see you smile so that's why I always goofed around and joked all the time. Then you hooked up with Cloud. I realized that if I couldn't make you smile, I hoped he could. Then you stopped smiling. You're beautiful when you smile, you know? Don't ever forget that..."

Kairi cut him off and placed a hand on his cheek. Their eyes locked, and she nearly felt herself be overwhelmed as he gazed down at her. She could see all the love he had for her, mixed in with the sincerity and boyish innocence she always remembered. There were tears in her eyes that made her realize he was here all along, watching her. She rose to her tippy-toes and made a slight advance towards him. Sora leaned in, covering the remaining distance. Gently their lips touched.

The kiss was shortlived before Kairi pulled away. She smiled as she buried her face into Sora's chest.

The host looked on. He had been right all along as he recalled the words he had spoken to Kairi.

_I think it would be fate if you two hooked up._

**END**

_

* * *

_

I'm sorry for the pain caused by the horrible quality of this monstrosity. Happy Spring Break to you all!

To reviewers:** Kenny IV- The Epic Ninja, dearlybelovedangel, Sugax, Ghost-Drive, Shire Folk, retroactive/premium heart, DestinyKeyblader28, KuriousNainai, ****Ziddy2343, Goldenpeltthewarrior**, and any other readers, I promise my next story will be better.

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore  
_


End file.
